La culpa es del Ramen
by ALenis
Summary: No fue Sasuke... No fue Akatsuki... No fue Sakura en un momento de rabia... Tsunade no se volvió loca por la ira. La culpa... es del ramen


Bueno. está historia nace hoy, cuando alguien osó retarme a escribir una historia de "no menos de 50 lineas, que cuyo tema central sería el como matarías a Naruto utilizando un plato de ramen y que conste solo uno, y no puedes usar el plato como arma contundente o cortante, la historia debe ser coherente, tener un buen inicio y un final, y obviamente el respectivo desarrollo" según cita textual.

Obviamente la hice, y como me gustó como quedó, quiero compartirla para q me den su opinión jeje. además, esta sería la 1era historia de una serie que hago y que muestro xD -aunq' hace tiempo empecé 2 q no he mostrado a nadie-

ahí va.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Él estaba acostado en su cama sin hacer nada… bueno en realidad si hacia algo… veía el techo de su habitación. Era blanco, y tenía unos puntitos raros ahora que lo observaba bien…

-Creo que no son puntitos raros -se dijo ya no tan aburrido como antes- o si lo son… -se dijo nuevamente, siñiendo el rostro, como muestra de que Sí pensaba

Siguió observando unos minutos más su "extraño" techo, un minuto y medio para ser exactos, y contando 30 segundos más que amenazaban con cumplir un nuevo record, dos minutos de pensamientos no tan coherentes pero pensamientos al fin; y justo, cuando iba a romper esa marca, se escucha un sonoro golpe, que para unos tal vez sea aturdidor... pero para él, era un homicidio a un casi record desconocido para él.

Sí… se había golpeado la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡¡Que aburrido estoy!! Como pude estar pensando tanto sobre las manchas raras de la pared que tal vez no sean muy raras que digamos. -suspira- que pérdida de tiempo. Mejor voy a prepararme un plato de ramen!

Salió de su cuarto de su pequeña casa, rumbo a su pequeña cocina. Cuantas ganas tenía de comer su plato favorito, ¡incluso tenia cupones para ramen gratis en el Ichiraku! -bien escondidos en el lugar secreto de su protector- Pero el Señor de los cielos quiso que lloviera, y ahora no podía degustar tan excelente manjar.

Ya en la cocina, abre el refrigerador y que ve... leche. Abre un estante y que ve… tomates "Desgraciado Baka-suke adorador de tomates" -piensa, cerrando el estante de golpe- acumula un poco de chakra en sus pies y sube hasta el más alto estante -el estante del olvido- lo abre… y ahí lo ve, un polvoriento empaque de ramen instantáneo, en lo más hondo del gabinete y cubierto por una pequeña capa de polvo.

-¡¡TACHAAAAAAN!! ¡¡Esto si es suerte!! Como nunca antes di contigo -mirando al empaque instantáneo como si fuera un hijo… un hijo suyo de carne y hueso que pronto va a ser cocinado y devorado… un hijo para relamerse los labios-

Con un nuevo brillo en los ojos y una felicidad que desborda se dispone a calentar el agua, pero primero hay que prender la cocina. Saca una caja de cerillos de un cajoncito, le da vuelta a la manijita de la estufa y cuando está a punto de encender el cerillo…

-¡Lo olvidaba! Debo buscar algo para calentar el agua.

Coloca la caja proveedora de fuego a un lado y empieza a sacar trastes, muchos trastes hasta q por fin encuentra una olla lo suficientemente buena -a su parecer- para calentar el agua. Abre la llave del agua, llena la olla hasta la mitad, la cierra nuevamente y ahora si. A prender la cocina. Busca con la vista los fósforos y se acerca a la hornilla, una distancia muy, muy cercana para alguien con cuatro dedos de frente, o cinco en el caso de Sakura, pero él… el sólo tenía 3 ½ de delantera, así q no es bueno pedir tanto.

Siente un olorcito extraño, pero no tan extraño para que sea irreconocible, pero su mente no ataba cabos, y su estómago demandaba alimentos.

-Que más da -se dice-

Trata de encender el cerillo que no se deja, pero en una muestra de coraje y en un grito de guerra que dice "NINGÚN FÓSFORO PUEDE CONTRA MI" logra prenderlo… y todavía no había acercado el brazo lo suficiente a la estufa cuando POF una bola de fuego salta sobre él.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡¡CON UN DEMONIO!, ¡MI CARA!, ¡¡MIS CEJAS!! KAMI… MIS PESTAÑAS. T.T

…. …. ….

**10 minutos después.**

Sale del baño como alma que lleva el diablo, un Naruto sin cejas y pestañas, con la cara roja como los tomates adorados por Sasuke, mientras se aplica y tarro de pomada a la Hinata, en el rostro.

-Por lo menos la cocina quedó prendida -se dice, colocando la cacerola de agua a fuego lento, sólo por si acaso-

Cuando falta poco para q hierba el agua, registra nuevamente uno de los estantes y saca un kunai -a falta de cuchillo- para abrir el empaque de ramen, ya que gracias a un pekeño accidente, se quemó parte de las manos, de las que nacen ampollas de varios tamaños. "Después de comer voy a visitar a Sakura-chan" -se dice en pensamientos- sostiene con su boca el empaque y con la mano más sana se dispone a cortar el borde suavemente, pero desgraciado sea el bastardo, hijo de su mamá, que toca la puerta, provocándole tanto susto con sorpresa que hace que se le vaya la mano y… salvado  
-suspira, sosteniendo el kunai con los dientes-

-Si no tuviera ese tipo de creencias, diría que la muerte me persigue -susurra, mientras escucha detrás de su puerta un grito de un "Lo siento... puerta equivocada"

**15 minutos después**

Naruto se soba la panza. Ha comido de maravilla, no importa si quedó con hambre, cada plato de ramen que prueba vale la pena y siempre va a ser una experiencia reconfortante, delirante, sentir en su boca tan delicioso plato, tan… tan… GRRRRRRR -ruge el león escondido en las entrañas del chico... pero no es el Kyubi, es algo más, algo que ya ha sentido antes… un día que tomó leche vencida; pero no es sólo eso, tal vez sea un poco más grave que una indigestión.

… … …

Un día después, la Hokage firma unos papeles. Su semblante está triste, y a la vez siente tanta rabia por la manera en que surgieron las cosas. Llama a su fiel asistente para que se lleve los papeles… es el historial de vida de cada ninja de la aldea. Le entrega los papeles que van rumbo al archivero, ubicado en una de las tantas habitaciones prohibidas para todo que no esté calificado. Mira al techo... su techo blanco y recuerda las últimas líneas de lo que hace comentos revisaba.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto, **__**encontrado muerto en el baño de su casa… causa: Intoxicación. **_

_**Suponemos que al ingerir un ramen en mal estado se creyó victima sólo de estreñimiento, pero lamentablemente no contó con la intoxicación, que le trancó la traquea, impidiéndole respirar por cuenta propia."**_

_**PS: Al final de este informe, anexamos las respectivas fotos probatorias. **_


End file.
